1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium post-processing apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses, such as printers or copying machines, to which recording medium post-processing apparatuses for performing post-processing on recording media on which images have been formed are connected.